Kiyama Koyoshi
Kiyama Koyoshi "I'll help you but, it doesn't mean it'll be better..." ~Kiyama Background Kiyama grew up with her three older sisters Mato, Yuki and Nia and her parents in the Village Hidden in the Mist. Their house was raided by a rogue ninja and they lost everything. They decided to move to Konohagakure for a safer life , and they sailed for 3 days straight without food or water. Kiyama was only 6 years old when they first arrived, her older sister Yuki died from starvation on the way . Kiyama knew it was important for all living things to have life and she wanted to help protect lives. So she became a medic-nin at the age of 11 years old. Personality Kiyama is shy around many people that she doesn't know or trust, it's hard for her to open up to people lots of times. She is warm-hearted and loves to help people. Her best friend is Hinata because the share the same personality. She is also good friends with Sakura too. Appearance Kiyama has short bleach blonde hair and pretty purple eyes. She wears her hair in a stubby ponytail in the back on her head. In Part 1 she is seen in a white T-shirt with a cherry blossom on it. Also pink shorts and light purple sandals. She has fair skin. in Part 2, her hair is a bit longer so she wears it down with a purple headband and she wears a light lavender tank top with a pink skirt and white sandals. She has a small scar by her eye from protecting her older sister, Nia from an enemy. Abilities Kiyama is a talented medic nin. She also knows a bit of Ninjustu just in case and she can fight with a katana. She's not very fast though, she is actually 4 times slower than the average ninja. Part I In Part 1 Kiyama and her family move to Konoha and she goes to the Academy where she meets Hinata and they become good friends. Kiyama learns that Hinata has a huge crush on Naruto and she tries to get his attention so Hinata could speak to him. It never really worked because he was too excited about his dream to become Hokage. When she learns that being a ninja means you have to fight she becomes scared and runs to the Hokage pleading not to become a ninja and to be something else. He tells her that she could be a medic-nin and she quickly accepts. Her parents weren't too happy about it at first but, they knew that Kiyama hated fighting from the start so they didn't badger her. She later trained with Lady Tsunade and Sakura and became a very great medic-nin. 'Part' 2 In part 2, Kiyama is trained more with Tsunade and she helps Sakura with her struggles with Sasuke. While on a mission she confronts Sasuke and tells him that he's broken too many hearts including Sakura's. Sasuke tells her that he doesn't care about Sakura or any of the others anymore, making Kiyama angry. She fights him alone and is defeated. She is quickly healed by Tsunade once they found her but, she had already died. her sisters and the rest of the village had a funeral to remember the "Sweetheart of Konoha" Quotes *(To Sakura) "Wow! You are a great medic-nin! It's like you were born to be a ninja and a medic! I wish I was like you!" *(To Naruto) "I know that if you believe in yourself you'll be some great ninja someday!" *(To Rock Lee) "Train to your hearts content but, i think you're fine the way you are" *(To Gaara) "You're not a monster, you just need a friend" *(To Sasuke) "Even if you don't like me, I will still help you and your needs, even if you do not want me" *(To Hinata) " I think you and i will be great friends, just watch and see" *(To Hinata) "If you like him, I'll be willing to help you get his attention, so you can atleast speak with the boy" *(To Sasuke) "You've broken too many hearts Sasuke, it's not a nice way to be remembered" Trivia *Kiyama's favorite food is anything sweet, she prefers strawberries and cherries alot though. *Her favorite word is Peace. *Kiyama's favorite colors are obviously pink and purple. *Kiyama is a sweetheart to everyone even if they are mean. *Kiyama's nickname was "Sweetheart of Konoha" Category:FINAL Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Kirigakure Category:Medical-Nin